Spartan Tag 284
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: Being a SPARTAN-II was something she never expected but no matter how badly Albus-284 wants it the war hasn't ended yet and until it has she intends to fight to save as many people as she can, even her fellow SPARTANs. Take a look into the life of SPARTAN-II Albus-284 and her squad Yellow team. [OC fic with canon characters as side characters] [OC/OC]
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTE: Everything here is fan-made in an existing universe. I will bring in OCs and canon characters and I apologize for any OOC-ness I may write.**_

_**My character is Albus-284; she is a SPARTAN-II and currently a Chief Petty Officer. She has a twin brother, named Rasiel-005 who was kidnapped alongside her and also conducted into the SPARTAN-II. Albus leads Yellow team and its members: Jinn-997, Grey-243, Sigma-067, and Rasiel-005.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership to the Halo franchise or any of its characters.**_

* * *

_I have vague memories of my past before I became a SPARTAN. I grew up on Atlas with my twin brother and our parents. I can barely remember any specific detail about my mother but I do remember my father telling me the Rasiel looks a lot like her so I'm guessing they both shared the black hair only Rasiel has my father's eyes. Now my father I remember very clearly. His hair was so light it was practically white and his skin matched as well. His eyes shown with beautiful green embers and I remember I could stare at them all day if I could. From what I could remember I look like him and it's not hard to tell. I have his same hair and skin tone only blood rushes to my cheeks much easier and make it seem like blush, which the guys have no hesitation in making fun of. The only difference between our [me and my father's] appearance is instead of have his bright green eyes I inherited bright blue ones. From where I got them I don't know._

_I don't remember much about the day I was taken. Only that my father worked a lot, me and my brother repeatedly asking our mother to take us to the park, and the one day our father took the day off to take the family to the park was the day I saw the "lady from school". I remember later that day when me and my brother were asleep I heard a few noises and barks but dismissed it as nothing and drifted back to sleep in my bed. Then I woke in a person's arms and my brother's crying, we weren't at home I could tell that much, then I heard the word's "Bring him along as well." And my brother's crying ceased._

_I do remember the day we woke up. Two minutes apart from each other like the day we were born and the lights around us were so bright at first I thought I would be blinded. It was a childish thought as after that I could see children my age, or a small age difference, standing, lying, and sitting around me. My eyes landed on a boy a little older than me, what drew me to him were his bronze skin and curly yet shiny black hair. He smiled at me and his amber eyes lit up but I couldn't bring myself to smile back as curiosity was the biggest thing on my mind and 'Where am I?' was the question screaming the loudest._

_Most of my questions were answered soon enough._

* * *

**And chapter 1 is finished! Man I haven't written in so long my fingers missed the feel of flying across the keyboard. :) This chapter, as you can tell, is a little into Albus' mind as she remembers her first day in the SPARTAN program. Chapter 2 will be about her training days and the formation of her team so I hope you enjoy getting to know Albus a little more each chapter.**

**Albus Facts #1: ****Among any of the other SPARTANs Albus has the best memory and the most capacity for knowledge. She's remembered instructions word for word and has memorized almost all UNSC battle strategies. The only thing she can't remember are things from before ONI and the UNSC and that is her biggest regret, that she cannot remember her parents. Even though she has never attempted to run away Albus' wish is to see her parents again and prays for the war to end at some point in her lifetime so she can see her parents again. Albus and Rasiel are like peanut butter and jelly. Albus is the oldest by two minutes. Rasiel and Albus are so close that they have their own language and together they can become an unstoppable force. Her second-in-command is Jinn-997 and he the first friend she made as she joined the SPARTAN program.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Halo franchise or any of its characters.**

* * *

Battle cries of pain and bravery all around her as she sprints towards her next enemy. Her primary targets, the two Hunters making their way through the field. However she is trying to kill as much Covenant on the way there as possible. She throws her knife and it hits the right eye of an Elite Zealot but she doesn't bother retrieving it as out of the corner of her vision she sees Sigma-067 tackle the very Elite to the ground. Her sprint continues and the gun smoke itself seems to be infiltrating her helmet and into her lungs as tags identifies this feeling as the only negative human emotion she still has...fear.

Her heart pounds a few volumes louder as she hears Jinn-997's voice saying "I've got your back Chief." A hidden half-smirk forms on her lips as she now sees Jinn running up beside her and they both rush to the Hunters. Jinn makes a detour though and walks sideways in order to land a couple of headshots on nearby Grunts. Albus rushes ahead without him and she reaches the target first.

A sticky grenade in one hand and a magnum in the other she tries her best to bob and weave around the two Hunters and she comments to herself that she didn't think their reflexes were this good. Another bob and she sticks the sticky grenade on one Hunter's back. It explodes but the Hunter remains standing. Her astonishment hidden beneath her helmet but she does not falter, she now pulls the assault rifle from her back and charges head first towards the Hunter. But the it sees her coming and raises its arm to swing as Albus stops in her tracks, her eyes widen, and her body mentally prepares for the impact that never comes because her body is now hurling to her left and she lands on her back to see Jinn above her. He quickly regains himself and offers her a hand which she is quick to accept. Together they take out the Hunter by Jinn playing decoy and Albus unloading a clip into the Hunter's back and it finally goes down with a punch to the back. Jinn faces her, she knows he's smiling, but she doesn't reciprocate as she has now spotted the second Hunter. Its sights locked on Jinn and the Fuel Rod attached to its arm has just finished charging.

She is now in a mad dash as it all happens so fast. The force it takes to shove Jinn out of the way, the yell from behind identified as Rasiel, and the heat of the Fuel Rod making its way through her armor.

The impact is instant and bright as her body is being hurled a second time but with much more force and pain as her back collides with a nearby wall and she hears several bones crack. She lets out an involuntary yelp that is heard by no one but her. Her eyes are drifted to a close and her body refuses to obey her wishes. The last thing seen through her visor is the image of Jinn in his Hayabusa armor dashing towards her but her eyes are closed long before he reaches her and she drifts out of her consciousness and into her best weapon, her memories.

* * *

_My life on Reach is a memory that will always be fresh in my mind. I was given my SPARTAN tag and my name officially became Albus-284 and I was put in a three-man squad with my brother, now called Rasiel-005, and the boy that smiled at me who identified himself as Jinn-997._

_We became a team, taking whatever the training could throw at us and believe me, they threw a lot. When I was eight years old all of the SPARTAN cadets were being taken to a training mission in whom they we were dropped off at a forest located deep in one of Reach's snow-filled mountain ranges. We were instructed to make our way to an extraction point but the last one who made it was forced to be left behind. I had already come to terms that if Rasiel or Jinn were last I would take their place. But instead the boy, John-117, gathered us up and lead us to taking down a "hostile threat" which we later found out were marines…woops._

_After that John-117 became our sort of unofficial yet official leader. We could count on him and he seemed trustworthy enough. I became rather close to the girl of his three-man squad, her name was Kelly-087 and she spoke nothing but good of him. She did mention him being a bit stuck up when they first met but that it was long forgiven. After hearing about him from Kelly and the other member Samuel-034, also known as Sam, I knew he would be promising leader and I know I wasn't the only one who thought that._

_The augmentation was the hardest part of my life. So many fellow cadets were now gone and there was a death silence amongst all of us throughout that time. Jinn had recovered the fastest like Sam, Rasiel and I recovered at a normal rate like most of the other cadets. However most of our thoughts were with Kelly-087. Her recovery was taking too long and many times I saw John-117 pacing back and forth in front of her recover room or her bed itself. It was when she finally reemerged that we gave her a warm welcoming and a small moment of silence for the cadets who did not make it or who were crippled during the event._

_After the augmentation we all tried to grasp a concept of our 'new bodies'. We were all much faster, stronger, and reflexive than we used to be. I kept my remarking to the childish statement that I missed my hair and Kelly was quick to remark that she agreed and wanted to her back to her dyed blue hair as fast as she could. John then decided to speak up with a "But I've never seen you with brown hair." The comment was innocent enough but you could still see the hint of red in Kelly's cheeks and the giggles of Sam and I were heard by the rest of the cadets while John just gave us confused looks and Sam waved him off saying he'll tell him later._

_At the age of fourteen we were each assigned a team. Each team name after a color, Blue, Red, Gray, etc. I became the leader of Yellow team and was introduced to Grey-243 and Sigma-067. Grey was the shortest of the rest of the men but still a few inches taller than me. He had short blond hair but plain brown eyes that yet held a trustworthiness I would later count on to save my life multiple times. Sigma was the most intimidating member of the team. He wasn't the tallest like Sam but he was at least an inch shorter than him height and that in itself was impressive in my book. But what intimidated me the most were his pale blue eyes, they looked as though they've seen everything you've done, good and bad. He had a judging expression but nevertheless swore his loyalty to the team's safety and survival. Rasiel, who was once much shorter than me, now stood few inches above Grey, making Rasiel a good six inches taller than me._

_Jinn was the second tallest of the time but had the best body build (not of my opinion but a matter of tactics…really!) that was able to support a good amount of wait but still gave him the leverage he needed to use his fast reflexes. Jinn's hair grew back the fastest as in a matter of months he had a full head of black hair and then some. He tied it back in a semi ponytail and a lock of hair that always stuck beside his left cheek; he often braided it when he was bored._

_And I, being the shortest at 5'9, did not look that much different. I was not the shortest or tallest of the SPARTANs, not the strongest or weakest, but I was the smartest. I memorized battle plans and enemy information that I was able to get ahold of. Even Halsey herself was astonished by my memory and counted on it a couple of times throughout her day. I would remind her of things that needed checking or SPARTANs that needed checking up on. I would like to say we grew fond of each other and she became a sort of aunt figure to me although I am not sure if the feeling was mutual and I never voiced that._

_It wasn't long after the team formations that we started our battle simulations against each other._

* * *

**Wow that was significantly longer than the previous chapter, you can thank the cookie juice (a.k.a milk) for that. :)**

**Albus Facts #2: A little character trait I added to Albus is she can be "hypocritical" with herself. Meaning she'll say "I don't remember much." But then give a long synopsis on the key things that happened. That's due to her guilt in forgetting most of what her parent's looked like and how her life was before SPARTAN. Albus can be very hateful towards herself, especially when she makes a mistake, no matter how small. She's never wanted to hurt a fellow SPARTAN personally and considers her team the only family she truly has now. She has a love of marines and regular humans in general as she knows they have families and lives outside of the UNSC, unlike her. She doesn't get along with ODSTs very well though as she disapproves of the way they sometimes treat SPARTANs and other marines. But she is not perfect, she can be childish when instigated to be, she can be a little clumsy without her armor, and she has a small lisp causing her to sometimes repeat her words in order for people to understand her.**

**Chapter 3 coming out soon!**

**-Akari**


End file.
